A Summer to Remember
by TheMusicFreak101
Summary: Ally Dawson accepts an offer for a summer job at an orphanage but when it catches on fire, she meets her partner, Austin Moon. Ally has nowhere to stay now so what happens when Austin offers to let Ally stay with him? Will this turn out to be a little summer romance?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! This is my first Fanfic ever so please don't judge and I'm sorry if it's terrible but I am going to just give it a shot and pray that you guys will enjoy it!:) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally (I wish I did)**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 1~<p>

"Goodbye Dad!" I spoke. "I'll miss you so much!" I hugged him tightly, tears forming in my eyes. And yes, I know what you all are thinking and I know it may seem pretty lame that I'm 17 and crying because I won't be with my dad for the whole summer but I love my dad. A lot and I really don't want to be away from him for 3 months. I'm just really worried that something will happen.

"Don't worry Ally," He replied, as if reading my mind. "I'll be just fine without you and if I need help, I'll ask the neighbors. It's not like I'll be completely alone." I smiled, knowing that my dad was right.

I walked out to my Prius and threw all my suitcases into the backseat and then I climbed into the front, ready to get on the road. I rolled down my window when I saw my dad waving and I waved back.

"I love you!" He called. I smiled and those tears that were there before were now here again. "I love you too Dad!" I started up the car and began to pull out of the driveway when I hear my dad yell, "Be safe!" I just laughed and gave him my 'do you really need to say that?' face. It's me were talking about. I'm the girl that wouldn't even think about doing anything that would get me in trouble.

I pull out of the driveway and begin the long 1 hour ride to West Palm Beach. To give you guys a little bit more information about why I'm heading there for the whole summer, I got an offer from Miss Sally, who was the head of an orphanage there in West Palm Beach and I love kids so instead of sitting around all day, doing nothing the whole summer, I decided to take the offer and now here I am, on the road and eager to get there.

…

It has been an hour and I still can't find the stinking orphanage. Grrrrr! I keep driving until I see a big brick building and a sign that says, 'Miss Sally's Home for Kids' I pull into the parking lot and drag my suitcases out of the car and up the steps of the building. When I enter the building, I am amazed to see that it's so… beautiful on the inside. A statue of what seems to be a women and two little girls stands in the front hallway and as I wondered further into the building, I was even more amazed when I saw a big chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Ally!" A women's voice called. I turned around to see a women maybe about 46 years old, wearing black pumps, black slim-leg trousers, a white shirt tucked into her trousers and over that, a fitted gray jacket that crops at the waist. "So you're the one and only Ally," she smiled. "I'm Miss Sally and I have been looking forward to working with you this summer. The kids have also been looking forward to having you here." I smiled.

"Well, I'm also excited to be here," I replied.

"Well then," she said, clapping her hands. "Let's not waste time. I'd like to give you a little tour of the orphanage and then you can go off on your own. I won't make you work today." I was a little bummed that I couldn't hang out with the kids today but I figured it was better for me to get my rest. We stopped at a door to the right that had a little pink sign that said 5-7 G.

"This is where all the girls from ages 5 to 7 sleep. We feel like it's best to keep the younger kids separated from the older kids but don't worry, they still get to play and eat with each other. All the doors where the kids sleep will have a sign that will have numbers on them which shows what age group it is and it will either be painted pink and will have a G on the sign to represent girl or it will be painted blue and will have a B on the sign to represent boy."

"Okay," I replied. "I got it, numbers represent the age group, letters and the colors represent the gender."

"Exactly!" _Sweet! I'm doing great so far! I just hope the kids will like me._

We continued to walk down the hallway, taking a sharp turn to the left and then stopping at a pair of double doors. "Here is the cafeteria but I think you know how a cafeteria works right?" She asked. I nodded my head. I'm 17 and I have been going to school for a looong time. I've got the cafeteria covered.

We then walked further down the hallway and we entered a room with a chalkboard and a bunch of desks. "The kids take turns coming in here to learn. They need to be educated." YAY! Something that has to do with school. Yes, I am a nerd. Don't judge me.

She then showed me around the playground they have outside in the back for the kids and then she showed me my room. "I know it may be a little bit too small for your liking but it's all we have because your partner has the other room."

"It's okay I- wait partner?" I asked. "What do you mean by partner?"

"Well, we thought it would be better if you had somebody with you to help you with the kids so you're not alone with 6 kids all at once. We figured it would be easier for you but he's not here today. We gave him the day off because we would be showing you around. He also doesn't stay here all the time. He has a house up here but he lives in Miami so he doesn't stay in the orphanage every day. You will meet him tomorrow."

Miss Sally left and I looked around at the small room with one bed, a bathroom, and a small table and chair. It also has brown walls but I didn't care about that or the size. I flopped down on the bed and the moment my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep sleep but not before realizing that my partner was a he. This should be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was it guys! I know it sucked but please please please leave a review anyways! It would mean the whole world to me! Stay beautiful mah lovelies and I'll see you next time! Bye for now!:D**

**xoxo**

**Kaitlyn:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I couldn't wait any longer to make another chapter so I just had to do it and I wrote the next chapter because I didn't like how short chapter 1 was but since it was my first time, I'm just gonna let it go but anyways, enjoy!:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 2~<p>

I shot straight up, breathing heavily. I rubbed my eyes and began to panic when I didn't recognize my surroundings but I quickly relaxed when I realized I was in the orphanage I would be staying at all summer long.

I heard a knock on my door and I pried myself from my warm, soft bed and trudged over to look through the peephole. I see Miss Sally waving and I open up the door. "Breakfast is ready if you want to eat with the kids! I think now would be a perfect time to meet them!" She smiled and clapped her hands. "Now scoot! I want you to be ready in 10 minutes!"

I began to protest but she had already turned away and was now halfway down the hall. I really want to meet the kids but 10 minutes is not enough time for me to get dressed to impress.

Oh what the heck. I'm just wasting time now. I quickly ran into the bathroom and one quick glance at my reflection in the mirror had me screaming in horror. I looked TERRIBLE! My hair was flying out in all different directions and my makeup from yesterday was smeared all around my eyes so I looked like a raccoon. I hope Miss Sally will forget about this.

I jumped into the shower, making sure to clean every little nook on my body. I especially worked to scrub the makeup off my eyes so I would look somewhat decent. I hopped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. The moment I opened the bathroom door to go grab myself some clothes, I was consumed in cold air. I quickly grabbed some clothes from my suitcase and ran back to the bathroom. I then waited a minute to let myself adjust to the warm air.

I quickly threw on a black dress and looped a brown belt around my waist to give it a cute touch and then I threw on a floral shawl cardigan over that. I looked at myself in the mirror. At least my outfit was decent. I moved to my hair, blowing it dry and curling it and then finally, my makeup. I applied some mascara and a little bit of lipstick and voila! I looked adorable!

Only having five minutes to spare, I grabbed my favorite black ankle boots and stuffed my feet into them. I jumped up and ran out the door, totally forgetting that I had on heels. "Whoa!" I yelled as I tumbled forward and landed on the hard, red carpet. _Way to go Ally! Your first day working here and you're already tripping! Your such a klutz! _"Shut up!" I yelled at my conscience.

I wondered around for about 6 minutes, just trying to remember where the cafeteria was. I quickly ran down a hallway and stopped, realizing that I had just ran past some double doors. I walked over to stand right in front of them and I smoothed out my dress, adjusted my shawl cardigan, and brushed a few curls back into place with my fingers before entering the cafeteria.

I slowly opened the doors and everyone stopped to look at me. I'm not even joking. Everyone stopped what they were doing. I slowly began to make my way through the cafeteria and up to the front counter where even the lunch ladies stood frozen, staring at me. "Hi," I whispered to random people.

"Ally!" I heard my name being called and I whirled around to see Miss Sally sitting at a table with about 7 kids. She was motioning for me to come over to their table and then, just like that, everything went back to normal. Everyone began chatting loudly and resumed their eating. I made my way over to Miss Sally and just smiled as I awkwardly took a seat on the bench next to a little girl who looked to be around the age of 3 and had big blue eyes and long, curly, black hair. "Hi!" She beamed. "I'm Lisa and I am this many." She held up 4 fingers and I smiled.

"I'm Ally and I'm so glad I get to finally meet all you guys." I looked down at Lisa and gave her a little hug while she just gazed at me in awe. One by one, the kids began to introduce themselves. There was Ashley, Tony, Lisa, Bethany, John, Lucy, and all except for one girl who seemed really shy as she kept her head down and wouldn't tell me her name when it came to be her turn.

"Samantha," Miss Sally cooed. "Please tell Ally you're age. She won't bite, I promise." I giggled at that little remark but when Samantha shot her head up and scowled at me, I quickly shut my mouth.

She huffed and mumbled, "I'm 13."_ Well that explains the attitude._

"It's nice to meet you!" I replied, offering out my hand for her to shake it but when she didn't move, I snapped my hand back to my own side.

Miss Sally leaned over and whispered, "She just comes from a bad past and doesn't open up to everyone right away." I nodded my head, finally getting a better idea on why the girl was so rude.

I leaned over to her and said, "I know what'll cheer you up, lets have some sort of crazy face-off. You get to pick what the activity is. Whoever loses has to do some sort of crazy dare that the winner picks." She looked up at me and smiled but then it quickly changed into a smirk.

"Okay, but I hope you know that I'm gonna take you down!" she replied, that same smirk still plastered on her face. Breakfast was soon over and I said goodbye to each and everyone of the kids ad I made my way back to my room. I sprawled myself across the bed and since I had a little bit of free time right now, I decided to call my dad.

5 rings later and he finally picked up. "Ally?" He asked. "Why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be helping out with the kids right now?" I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"I have some free time right now," I replied. "Anyways, I was just calling to let you know that I made it to the orphanage safe and sound and I also wanted to check in and see how you're doing." I heard him laugh and a smile formed on my face.

"Ally-cat," he laughed. "I'm doing just fine. Good heavens! You sound more like the parent here. Hey, does that mean I can be a teenager again?" I laughed.

"Hey! I will always be the teenager and I can't help it. You're my dad and I just love you so much and I don't want anything bad to happen while I'm gone. Who's helping you out at the store?"

I heard him mumble something but I couldn't quite pick it up. "Huh?" I asked. He mumbled again and I still couldn't understand. "Dad, just spit it out!"

"Trish… and Dez!" I flew straight up from my laying form and began pacing around the room.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "Dad, why them? I love them, but why them? They're gonna set the whole store on fire somehow!"

I heard him chuckle. "Relax, everything is fine and you need to stop worrying and just enjoy your summer vacation away from your parent. Isn't that a teenagers dream?"

I sighed. "I'm not like most teenagers but I guess you're right, I need to enjoy my little vacation."

"Good," he replied. "Now I need to go honey, but I'll see you in 3 months. I love you!"

"I love you too dad," I smiled as I ended the call.

I checked the time on my phone and my eyes bugged out of my sockets. I was supposed to be down at the playground in 2 minutes. I ran as fast as I could, almost tripping once again because of my shoes but I just kept on charging forward.

I made it to the playground and to my surprise, nobody was there. Great! I just ran as fast I could to get here on time and now I probably looked like a mess. On the bright side, I just got my exercise for the day.

Soon a bunch of kids came running out the door, screaming at the top of their lungs and I jump up to see Miss Sally herding Ashley, Tony, Lisa, Bethany, John, Lucy, and to my surprise, Samantha. "Here Ally!" Miss Sally explained hurriedly. "You're in charge of these kids. Let them play but just keep an eye on them. I have to go back to the kitchen. There was a little accident with tonight's dinner." Ummm… should I be worried?

"Everything okay?" I asked, scared to hear her answer.

"Yeah, yeah! Just a little mishap!" And then she scurried away, back inside the building, her black hair which was pulled up in a ponytail, swayed and bobbed with each step she took.

I looked at the kids who were looking up at me, ready to just go play something fun. "Okay guys!" I spoke up. "We can play hide and seek or we can do anything else, as long as it's safe and doesn't break any of the playground rules."

"HIDE AND SEEK!" They all shouted, except for Samantha. She scowled and huffed. I looked down at her and frowned.

"You don't like to play hide and seek?" She gave me the 'do you really need to ask that?' look.

"I'm 13!" She cried.

"So? Age doesn't matter. As long as you have fun while doing it."

"Well, I don't have fun doing it and I never will!" With that, she turned on her heel and stomped away to go sit down on the bench by the monkey bars

"Whatever guys," I said, trying to draw their attention away from the angry teenage girl who would much rather spend her time on a bench, alone, rather than play hide and seek with a group of wonderful kids. I understand that it isn't a game for all kids, especially teenagers, but it doesn't hurt to let your inner child show.

"Okay," I began. "Who wants to count first?" Lisa immediately raised her hand up high and began to jump up and down.

"Pleeeaaaase pick me!" She begged, still jumping up and down. I laughed at her energy and pointed my finger at her.

"Miss Lisa, I think you should count first."

"YES!" A round of groans soon followed after from the ones who weren't picked but their attitudes changed when Lisa began to count.

"1…2…3" We all took off in different directions. Lucy and Ashley were right behind me as we ran over to the slide.

"Where do we hide?" I asked. "There's no where!" I ran to the bush that grew by the door back into the building to see if I could fit my petite form into it but after many attempts, I finally gave up and I quickly ran back over to Ashley and Lucy who were busy trying to find a great spot.

"Over here!" Ashley whispered, motioning with her hand for me to come under the slide. She pointed to a small little cubby that was cut into the wood so people could crawl in there to share all their deepest, darkest secrets. We crawled right in and Lucy had pulled in her right foot just as Lisa yelled, "READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!"

I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face, trying so hard not to laugh or make any noise. It's in moments like these where I just start laughing for no apparent reason and I can't stop.

I hear Lisa's footsteps smack the ground as she ran right by us. Ha! We picked the perfect hiding spot. We continue to sit in pure silence until finally She yells, "I GIVE UP, I WILL NEVER FIND YOU GUYS!"

We crawled out of our little hiding spot just as I see Tony step out of the bush that I had tried to get myself into. I see all the other kids running up to our little group and Lisa stomps her foot. "You guys are so good at hiding." I laugh and bend down so I was face to face with her.

"But you had fun right?" I wait patiently for her to answer as I see her rub her chin. After a few seconds, she finally answers.

She went to go say something but didn't get the chance as a scream came from inside the building. _Oh no._

Miss Sally came running out of the building, panic written all over he face. "There's a fire," she panted. "Take all the kids around to the front. I will meet you there." She quickly rushed back inside.

"EVERYONE FOLLOW ME TO THE FRONT OF THE BUILDING!" I yelled and all the kids began to scream, some running in front of me as we vacated the area.

I see Miss Sally running around, trying to make sure she has everyone safe and sound, out of the building. I run up to her but she's too busy freaking out for me to even get one word out.

"Do you have everyone Miss Sally?" I ask, panic was starting to become evident in my voice.

"I feel like I'm missing someone." She looked around frantically.

So I, being the sweet and kind person that I am, decided to run back into the building just to make sure all the kids were out. "I'll be back!" I yelled. Before Miss Sally could protest, I ran into the burning building.

I ran back to the cafeteria and the rooms where all the kids sleep but I didn't see anyone.

I ran into the last room for the girls, and I stopped as my eyes were fixed on a teenage boy who looked to be around my age. He had blonde hair and from what I could see, he had a muscular build but it was kind of hard to tell because he was covered in dust and he was tall. Definitely taller than me.

I stood there for a few more seconds before I realized that he was trying to help up a little girl out from underneath her bed. I quickly rushed forward to try and help him but he stopped me as he pulled out the girl and handed her to me.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"The name is Austin Moon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was it for that chapter and I hoped you guys enjoyed it. I'm sorry if it sucked or if I made any mistakes. I don't feel good and it's really late where I'm at so I'm sorry. I also want to say thank you to those three people who decided to review so thanx! **

**And I promise I will try to update soon. Please review and I'll see you guys next time. Bye mah Lovelies:)**

**xoxo**

**Kaitlyn :P**


End file.
